I can handle a werewolf
by NotxMyxDivision
Summary: What if the classroom scene with Lydia and Cora had a slightly differently outcome? Rated M for sexual content between two teenagers. Spoilers for Season 3.


"Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. That means, if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Sweetheart, my previous boyfriend was a homicidal lizard. So I think I can handle a werewolf."

Cora suppressed the urge to scowl at the redhead in front of her, scanning her for a trace of uncertainty or fear. There was none. Impressive, especially for someone with such an unstable mental record on her. "Can you now?"

"Of course." Lydia replied, throwing a sickly sweet smile Cora's way, and added. "I can handle anything."

Cora didn't manage to suppress her smirk this time, and it only widened as she could smell the faint scent of arousal, which had diminished when Aiden left the room, picking up again. She stepped forward abruptly, shifting so that Lydia was pressed between her body and the door. "Can you handle this?" Keeping her eyes fixed on Lydia's, she leant forward, pressing her lips on the side of Lydia's neck, right at the spot where she could feel the pulse speeding up just the tiniest bit.

She had the feeling that if Lydia hadn't been so collected, this would have been the moment she would have let out a snort. The sound that came out was more like a soft huff, but was enough encouragement for Cora to place one hand on Lydia's waist and pull their bodies against each other, slipping her other hand underneath Lydia's skirt and dragging her nails up Lydia's thigh, careful not to shift and hurt her. At least not in a bad way. She turned her head, so her mouth was at Lydia's ear. "After I'm done with you, you're not even going to want to continue seeing Aiden."

This time, Lydia did snort. "Better prove yourself then, darling." She turned her head and pursed her lips as she looked Cora in the eyes, eyebrow raised. "Because so far I'm not impressed."

The words sent a shiver through Cora's body, a warm feeling spreading through her veins, right down to her lower regions, and she immediately set to work, pressing Lydia back against the door and steadying her. The smirk still on her face, she kissed her way down Lydia's collarbone, unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt so she could drag her tongue down between Lydia's breasts. There was a sigh from above her, and Cora looked up with a frown. Lydia gave her the same sweet smile as before, and sighed, "Boring."

Cora growled in response, and Lydia laughed. "Yes. You're very scary. Now give that mouth a useful purpose." She placed a hand on Cora's head and grabbed her ponytail, giving it an experimental pull. "If I say, "down, girl", would that actually work?"

A bit embarrassed, Cora had to admit that, yes, it did actually work, and she was sure that if she had been a guy, she would have a full-on boner by now. Damn those submissive tendencies.

She could feel a whine in the back of her throat, an urge to do as Lydia told her, but pushed it down, instead focusing on opening the front clasp of Lydia's bra with her teeth. When it popped open, she felt a spark of satisfaction, looked up at Lydia for some kind of praise, but only got an eye roll and a sigh, even though she could smell her arousal and could hear the steady thump-thump-thump of a heart that was obviously enjoying this.

Motivated to make Lydia admit to this, she put her mouth over her nipple, sucking and licking at it until it perked up, then moving to the other one. She had lifted her hand away from Lydia's thigh, and waited until she heard a gasp come for the strawberry blonde before she curled a finger around the waistband of Lydia's panties and pulled them down in one go, excitement bubbling up in her stomach as Lydia made an approving sound. She kissed her way down Lydia's stomach, before ducking underneath Lydia's skirt and nuzzling her face against her thigh, breathing deeply. Arousal was honestly one of the most delicious scents, in Cora's opinion. It was a deep musk-like scent, topped with something sweet and warm that made her think of safety and molten caramel. She could smell that scent forever, if it weren't for the fact it was turning her on as well, and her body was practically screaming for her to take it a step further.

"What are you doing down there?" Lydia suddenly asked, and Cora stiffened.

"What?"

"Are you going to finish? Because if not I really have better things.."

Cora growled - in annoyance this time - and moved Lydia's legs so the insides of her knees were resting over Cora's own shoulders. She then lifted her enough so she could comfortably sit on her knees, before pressing her mouth against Lydia's clitoris and push her tongue against the sensitive nub. A new wave of warm scent caught Cora in the face, and she inhaled it gratefully, experimentally moving her tongue down, slipping inside Lydia for a second before moving back up.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about." She could hear Lydia say, and if Cora's underwear hadn't been damp before, this was the last drop. She placed her hands on Lydia's ass, pulling her closer so she could lick a stripe up her labia, catching on the hood of Lydia's clitoris and yes, there was a moan. "Do that again."

Cora obeyed, only this time she paused and sucked on Lydia's clit, feeling the other girl's muscles clench and unclench around her head, and when she elicited another moan, she let go, catching her breath.

"Don't you dare stop." Lydia panted, and Cora smirked, even though Lydia couldn't see her. "Wasn't planning to."

She sucked on her fingers, making sure they were completely soaked before she pushes them inside Lydia's vagina. When she feels her clench around them, she pauses, moving her face up to lick at her clit again, using her free hand to stroke the inside of Lydia's thigh. After a couple seconds, she feels Lydia relax, and the temporary scent of awkward disappears, being replaced with more of the scent or arousal. It's amazing, she thinks, how easy this was, even if it had been a while. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been with a girl.

It was as if Lydia could feel her thinking about something else, because there was an impatient huff from above her that made Cora chuckle, and then push her fingers in deeper. Lydia squirms and lets out a loud moan, encouraging Cora to curl her fingers, trying to find the exact right spot that will make Lydia forget they were in a classroom and actually didn't know each other.

When she does find it, she hears Lydia's hands smashing against the door, trying to get a grip. She hears her pulse speeding up, hears her breathing hitch, and sucks on her clit, moving her fingers in and out of her in a rapid rhythm, always hitting that same spot that got the initial reaction. It doesn't take long until she can feel Lydia surging, reaching for that blissful feeling, and she grabs Lydia's thigh and holds her as she reaches her orgasm, guides her through it with small licks and nips. She waits until Lydia's body relaxes, steadying her until she knows she can stand again, before she gets up and tugs Lydia's skirt back in its proper place.

She knows her face must be flushed, as is Lydia's, but the other girl doesn't even blink or look away in embarrassment. Cora gets the feeling that's not something Lydia does - being embarrassed, that is. She just smiles, flipping her hair over her shoulder and picking up her panties from the floor, putting them in her purse. "Not bad."

Cora smiles back at her as she smooths out her hair. "Good enough to stay away from Aiden?"

Lydia hums as she opens the door and steps outside, "I might reevaluate my decisions." And then she's gone.

Cora follows her out of the door, and decides to pretend she hadn't noticed Stiles standing on the other side of the classroom, jaw almost to the floor and the same scent of arousal coming of him in steady waves. She'd tell Derek to take care of that.


End file.
